1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector that is capable of preventing signal interference from occurring between its pins and a display apparatus having the connector.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) adopts a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) interface scheme or a digital visual interface (DVI) scheme for receiving video signals from an external system to drive its display panel.
LCD technology improvements have increased display resolutions to the point where the above-mentioned interface schemes no longer support the bandwidth requirements for certain high resolution data. For this reason, an interface scheme, known as display port, has been developed.
For example, in a notebook computer, the LVDS interface scheme is employed for internal connections and the DVI scheme is employed for external connections. The display port interface scheme integrally combines the internal interface scheme (LVDS) with the external interface scheme (DVI) so that connections between the notebook's internal circuitry and external devices can be achieved through a single interface. In doing so, the capabilities of two interfaces are combined into one interface, and a broad data bandwidth for high resolution display is ensured.
For example, the display port interface scheme provides a maximum bandwidth of 10.8 Gbps, which is twice the maximum bandwidth of 4.95 Gbps for the DVI scheme. In addition, the display port interface scheme supports multiple streams using a micro packet architecture, thereby enabling simultaneous transmission of up to six 1080i streams (or three 1080p streams) through one connector. Further, the display port interface scheme provides a bidirectional auxiliary channel having a bandwidth of 1 Mbps, so that various applications, such as image chatting and voice over internet protocol (VoIP), are realized.
Although the display port interface scheme is capable of providing enough bandwidth to satisfy high resolution data requirements, the pinout of the data port interface is susceptible to signal interference. Accordingly, there exists a need for preventing signal interference from occurring between the pins of a data port connector.